Way
by gii soouza
Summary: Cada um tem sua vida, com caminhos diferentes, mas um mesmo objetivo se cruza ao final. Após uma guerra, em uma era muito antiga, um guerreiro desaparece misteriosamente. Poderão quatro jovens, sem nada em comum, desvendar esse mistério?


_**E**m tempos muito antigos, houve uma guerra que durou cerca de 100 anos. Todos os guerreiros humanos e youkais lutaram para salvar o mundo das mãos do mais terrível vilão, Naraku. Mas somente um youkai conseguiu o que milhares morreram tentando. Após a derrota do terrível Naraku, todos os guerreiros voltaram para suas casas, festejando pela vitória. Exceto um, que nunca voltou._

**Dez anos depois, no Olímpio.**

- Ótimo, mais um tormento para alegrar meu dia! – disse Posseidon se levantando rudemente.

- Posseidon, não sei porque faz tanto caso em relação a isso. – reclamou Palas Atena – Aquele homem derrotou quem nem sequer nós, os deuses, conseguimos.

- Mas ele não nos devotava! – gritou em resposta apoiando as duas mãos na mesa de nuvens divina. – Não merecia essa vitória, merecia a morte como todos os outros!

- Posseidon tenta esconder, mas sei a verdadeira razão para tudo isso. – falou baixo uma jovem criatura de raça não definida, mas isso não impediu Zeus de ouvi-la.

- Conte-nos o porque ele não quer que InuTaisho volte, Kagome. – pediu Zeus em uma voz serena, já sabendo a resposta da jovem.

- Posseidon não quer que InuTaisho volte para sua família, porque ele é um youkai, e Posseidon acredita que o mundo seria melhor se não fosse por esses "monstros" – respondeu docemente a jovem, sem medo de encarar Posseidon, quem a olhava com ódio. Seu ódio era tanto, que queimou uma pena das asas de Kagome, quem simplesmente riu com o ocorrido.

- Não levante falso testemunho minha jovem! Não é essa a razão pela qual não quero aquele monstro de volta, e sim algo que você não entenderia pois não tem minha experiência.

- Crianças, não briguem! – disse Palas Atena rindo da discussão dos dois.

- Pois faremos assim, - disse Zeus – Kagome, como divina criatura inexperiente, terá a missão de ajudar de alguma forma a InuTaisho voltar para sua família.

- Isso! – comemorou a garota balançando suas asas, enquanto zombava da carranca formada na face de Posseidon.

- Mas se falhar, o guerreiro nunca mais voltará. – finalizou Zeus, trazendo de volta um sorriso no rosto de Posseidon. Kagome engoliu seco e afirmou com a cabeça.

**K**agome passeava por uma floresta, desatenta ao seu caminho. Sua mente estava preocupada em pensar como ajudar o pobre youkai a voltar para sua família.

- Droga! Tinha que ser tudo culpa de Posseidon mesmo! E agora? Como farei isso, se nem mesmo imortal eu sou?! Ou pior, nem mesmo sei o que eu sou. – Suspirou a garota e sentou-se em uma pedra, enquanto admirava suas asas. Arrancou uma pena e ficou passando seus dedos nela. – Não faço idéia do que eu sou, nem mesmo de onde vim. Humanos e youkais tem sorte, pelo menos eles sabem que nasceram da mãe deles. – bufou e assoprou a pena para longe, seguindo-a com os olhos. Quando se deu conta que a pena caiu em frente a um jovem youkai de cabelos prateados, a garota se assustou e guardou as asas. – Mas... ele não está... – falou consigo mesma enquato se aproximava e reparava que ele estava lacrado em uma árvore. ...vivo. Na verdade, está lacrado, e eu posso acorda-lo. Pois bem, - a menina tomou certa distancia, pegou um fio de seu cabelo e esticou o máximo que pode. Daquele fio, surgiu um belo arco divino. Pegou a pétala de asa que havia assoprado, fez um gesto e ela transformou-se em uma delicada flecha. Mirou com facilidade no coração do youkai e soltou. No instante em que a flecha tocou seu corpo, desapareceu e ele abriu os olhos assustado. Kagome com um delicado salto e a útil ajuda de suas asas, se aproximou como que aterrizando de frente para o jovem atordoado.

- O que é você? – perguntou o youkai de cabelos prateados, incrédulo com o que via em sua frente. A garota de cabelos negros até a cintura e olhos azuis, além de tudo tinha asas!

- Boa pergunta! – respondeu Kagome revirando-lhe os olhos. – Te digo que nem eu mesma sei, mas isso não vem ao caso. – Ela olhou para o nada por um minuto, e com um susto lembrou-se. – Aé, o que está fazendo aí?

- Ora pois, eu é quem pergunto! Creio que eu deveria estar morto, ou estou errado? – perguntou o youkai erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Você só estava lacrado com uma proteção de ninfa. – disse a menina monotonamente dando os ombros. – Jovens tolos normalmente são enganados por essas criaturas sem graça.

- Não sou tolo, e não fui enganado! – protestou o jovem. - Ela disse que me ajudaria a encontrar meu pai!

- A, sim sim, tanto faz. – respondeu Kagome distraída. – agora tenho muito o que fazer e... – parou por um segundo. – Ah sim, qual é seu nome?

- O que vai me dar em troca dessa informação? – perguntou o jovem revirando os olhos.

- Rum, menino tonto! Eu posso... te ajudar a encontrar seu pai. – respondeu se lembrando. – Vocês sempre se perdem de suas famílias, enquanto eu tenho que procurar uma maneira de salvar o mais bravo guerreiro desse mundo. – respondeu em tom de injustiça.

- Faz pouco caso da minha família? – perguntou o garoto. – pois saiba que meu pai foi capaz de derrotar aquele que matou quase todos os homens da Grécia. – disse em tom de superioridade.

- Não invente mentiras, sou um ser divino, sei de tudo. E sei que quem derrotou Naraku foi InuTaisho e ele está preso e EU tenho que livrá-lo, se não Posseidon nunca vai parar de jogar na minha cara que eu sou muito mais jovem e inexperiente que ele. – disse a ultima parte em tom de deboche.

- Onde InuTaisho está preso? – perguntou o jovem intrigado.

- Em algum lugar perto de tróia... não entendi muito bem essa história. – respondeu Kagome distraída. – Mas porque quer saber?

- Porque já te disse, EU QUERO ENCONTRAR MEU PAI! - disse devagar para a garota entender. Ao entender o recado, ela caiu para trás, porém suas asas a salvaram.

- Você é InuYasha, filho de InuTaisho e Izaoy! – acusou a menina. – Obrigada Zeus, eu realmente precisava dessa sorte! Já sei de que lado você está velho danado! – disse Kagome falando como uma louca com o imenso céu. Gargalhou como uma doida e então lembrou-se de sua missão. – Aé InuYasha, você vem comigo!

- Ótimo! Assim me poupa tempo de viagem. – respondeu Inuyasha olhando para as asas de Kagome, quem lhe deu um soco na cabeça.

- Ta me chamando de transporte aéreo moleque?! Respeite, eu sou um ser divino. – disse enquanto dava as costas. – Agora vamos logo, antes que Zeus também comece a pensar que eu sou inútil e tola demais pra cumprir essa fácil missão.

- COF COF, não está esquecendo de nada? – perguntou o jovem ironicamente. Quando a menina olhou para ele, lembrou-se que ainda não havia retirado a flecha e deu um leve sorriso como perdão.

Não muito longe dali, na mesma floresta.

- Ufa, estou tão cansado! Corri demais. Ainda bem que peguei bastantes frutas para dois dias. – disse um jovem humano enquanto sentava-se em um tronco apodrecido. Seus curtos cabelos estavam presos em um rabo. Em suas mãos estava uma cesta cheia de frutas. – Ai, mas o que é isso? – disse ao começar a sentir seu peso aumentar, e em fim desmaiar. Nesse momento, aproxima-se uma jovem, checando se ele dormiu mesmo.

- Haha, dorme que nem um pateta! – disse enquanto pegava uma das frutas da cesta. – nada muito pessoal garoto, mas eu também tenho que sobreviver de alguma forma. Pense comigo, uma garota revoltada, sem família, sem dinheiro e sem comida, o que faria? Se prostituiria? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Não, claro que não. Ela recorreria a feitiçaria, é claro! – a jovem de cabelos castanhos presos em um grande rabo parou de falar quando percebeu que o garoto estava acordando. – Oh droga!

- COSPE ISSO JÁ! – gritou para a menina ao ver que ela tinha uma se suas frutas na boca. – levei muito tempo pra pegar isso, e tenho uma longa viagem para fazer!

- Pois tem o suficiente aí para todos! – respondeu a menina dando outra mordida na maçã. – Você quer que eu morra de fome por acaso?

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Bem, me diga pelo menos seu nome. – pediu o garoto desistindo de discutir com a ladra.

- Sango. – respondeu. – Eu acho.

- Como assim, você acha? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Bom. Eu acordei já faz mais ou menos um ano nessa floresta, sem memória alguma. Aí eu conheci um feiticeiro que me acolheu e me ensinou alguns truques. Aé, ele me chamava de Sango. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Você é uma BRUXA? – perguntou ele se afastando e caindo. – Ai meu deus, olha no que eu me meti!

- Calma, eu não vou te matar jovem tolo. – disse Sango rindo da reação do outro. – Afinal, qual o seu nome?

- Miroku.

- Ah, claro. Você disse que ia fazer uma viagem, certo?

- Certo. – disse ele em tom de dúvida.

- E para onde?

- Pois para uma floresta perto de tróia, onde há a mais bela ninfa de todas! – respondeu com um brilho no olhar.

- Oh, achei que fosse algo mais importante... – respondeu Sango revirando os olhos. – Mas bem, eu vou com você.

- Porque?

- Ora pois, não tenho família nem lugar para onde ir. Quem sabe uma viagem não me faça bem. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ah , claro. – respondeu e se pôs a andar, seguido da jovem companheira.


End file.
